


Zombies - they make no sense

by LoveIsLove_2004



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't question me - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Zombies, a rant about zombies, i hate this, idk - Freeform, sue me, they make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLove_2004/pseuds/LoveIsLove_2004
Summary: I was thinking about Zombies and why they make no sense whatsoever.So I decided to share it.If you wanna see why zombies make no sense,or wanna tell me that I make no sense,then read this.I wrote this at 1 am to a friend so, it will be in bad English, I am sorry.I will not take responsibility for any braincells that get lost or die.





	Zombies - they make no sense

Zombies make no sense  
or more like that only a headshot can kill them, that just doesn't make sense.

Because as far as I know, when u turn into a zombie only the brain stem(?) works and the rest shuts down  
Anyway here are some reasons why I think zombies make no sense

1\. It makes no sense that they would be able to smell a living human being because a living human doesn't really have a specific smell.  
I mean, everybody DOES have a smell, but its unique.  
Dead things have a smell but that cause they rot, but once people are bitten, they don't get attacked even if they aren't rotten yet.

And it also doesn't make sense that there is a virus that suddenly changes that.  
Because as I said, humans don't really have a specific smell, so why would the virus change that?

2\. It makes no sense that only a headshot kills them  
The blood circulation still has to be intact right?  
Because what happens when ur hand doesn't get any blood? It dies

But u can clearly see that they are able to use their limps perfectly fine, so it means that they still have blood circulation and the brain needs blood too!  
And if they actually got eaten then they wouldn't be able to do stuff, cause blood loss and the brain dies

If A virus would be the reason, then the brain is still intact, but the blood isn't doing its job then they wouldn't be able to move their limps.  
and they need to breathe too because blood needs that shit.

3\. Many get eaten and that very aggressive  
They usually don't just bite and go, so many of them shouldn't be able to actually do stuff because they have no blood for it or got to many organs injured.

4\. It makes no sense that they would go after humans only.  
They have the desire to eat right? so why don't they attack each other, or why don't they attack animals?

5\. Their organs need to be intact to.  
Not only the heart but everything else too!  
They basically are humans but only with the brain stem intact.

6\. Why are they suddenly more aggressive?  
Animals only use their brain stem buy they still don't always attack us, or search for humans only.  
They can be peaceful as long as they don't see you.

7\. Why would only human flesh be good?  
That one just doesn't make sense, and I don't think I have to explain why.


End file.
